villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Menace (Castlevania)
Menace is the final boss for Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow. He is a giant amalgamation of evil spirits. He moves and attacks like the other golem enemies in the game, but is far bigger and poses an even bigger threat. He has three heads with two of them being weak points. One of the weak heads comes from the mouth of a larger head. The other is placed on his knee. There used to be a fourth one protruding from his chest, but it was destroyed in the first round of the fight. Creation Menace was created when both Celia Fortner and Dmitrii Blinov traveled to the Abyss so Dmitrii can fully round out his copied version of Soma's Power of Dominance that he had emulated after being in Soma's soul. This was to match Soma's level and make him viable for candidacy of the new dark lord. Upon entering the central chamber of the Abyss, Soma quickly found that Dmitrii had acquired the souls of powerful demons to use at his disposal and had sacrificed Celia in order to acquire even more power. Before Dmitrii had the chance to test his newfound abilities, however, the truth was revealed: Because what he had was nothing more than a copy of the true Power of Dominance, Dmitrii was unable to properly contain the monster souls he had collected, and they all slowly merged together within him, ultimately forming a single soul with the power of all those monsters combined; the Menace. Unable to contain such power, Dmitrii died in agony as the Menace emerged from within him, causing Dmitrii's body to violently explode in the process. Attacks First Form During the first phase, Menace mainly uses spiked objects which either protrude out of his body or from the floor. This is followed by an attack from the main head, which is poison mist. Second Form Menace's attacks are similar to most golem style enemies in the game. He will occasionally jab or uppercut when he is close to you. Menace can also use his large body as a means of attack. Coming into contact with him will cause massive damage. The player can wind up being juggled by his feet if he is careless, causing instant death almost every time. He also spawns leech like creatures from his back. They float around the player until contact is made. These creatures do a considerable amount of damage and can easily overwhelm you with an entire swarm of these creatures. Defeat After his defeat, Menace breaks down into evil souls and attempts to merge with Soma, almost overpowering him and driving him insane with the powers of Dracula. Once Soma started to think about Mina Hakuba, he was able to overcome the evil spirits that threatened to take him. Harmony of Despair Menace is the third boss in the game. Only his second form is confronted. He still has his original attacks and can also jump and kick. Instead of destroying all his weak heads, you only need to destroy two. External links *Menace at the Castlevania Wiki Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Castlevania Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Genderless Category:Dark Forms Category:Demon Category:Multi-Beings Category:Mute Category:Lovecraftian Horrors